


When Wishes Come True

by TonyandJasonsGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyandJasonsGirl/pseuds/TonyandJasonsGirl
Summary: As Rafael and Olivia end up being forced into spending a night together, they end up finally admitting how they truly feel about each other and begin dating, a year later they celebrate their first Christmas together and find themselves having an extra celebration of their own.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnyskavsp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyskavsp/gifts).



** Ch 1. **

It had been a long time coming, but finally, Rafael and Olivia had admitted their feelings for one another.

A couple of months before it happened, the two of them had ended up going away for a night, with a case that had got messy with jurisdiction issues over the suspect.

Along with Rafael and Olivia going, they had also been joined by Carisi to help Olivia on the escort of their prisoner.

By the time they had ended up finding a hotel for the night, Carisi had taken the room that he had been offered and had headed off to it.

The next thing they knew was that the receptionist was telling them that there was only one double room left, which left Rafael telling Olivia that she should take the room and he would go and find a room somewhere else, and he would let her know where that was.

In the end with her feeling tired and cranky, Olivia had snapped at him that they were both adults and could manage to spend one night together at least, not even giving him a chance to have a right to reply, she took the keys from the receptionist and had then gone stalking off to find their room.

As he joined her in the room, she asked him if he wanted to have a shower first, but being a gentleman he told her that she could go ahead and have the bathroom first.

By the time Olivia came out of the bathroom, he had put his things away, and had taken off his suit jacket and vest, along with having taken the suspenders down from his shoulders, leaving them hanging at his side. He had also made some coffee and was now drinking it while going through some paperwork.

As she came out of the bathroom, wearing some sweats and drying her hair with a towel, she said "It's free for you to use if you'd like to."

He thanked her, putting his things down on the table, he offered her a coffee, which she agreed to.

As he handed it to her, he then went and got his things together before he went into the bathroom for himself, she suggested that they either ordered some takeout or something from room service, so he said takeout would do, and she said that she would order something while he was in the bathroom and would go to get it.

By the time he came out of the bathroom in sweats himself, it was to find some takeout bags on the coffee table and Olivia sitting on the sofa with another coffee for him, and alongside that a glass of scotch, while there was a glass of wine there for herself.

After that the two of them then a pleasant evening with one another, having their food and drink while having some good conversation about various things which had included talking about Noah, and when she commented that it had been a while since he had been round to theirs and that Noah had been missing him, Rafael had found himself flushing and hoping that it didn't show too much on his face as he used the excuse that he'd been helping his mom with a few things and of course there had also been that couple of weekends where he'd been away on the conferences as well.

Of course, some of it had been the truth, but not quite all of it, as the truth of the matter was that he was staying away on purpose because of his jealousy over her relationship with Ed Tucker.

Yes in some ways he was happy for her and hoped that she might happy with Ed, but there was a part of him that was wondering what she saw in Ed, especially with the way that Ed had gone after all of them in one way or the other during his time with IAB with Rafael having been a witness to a few incidences of him doing it too.

The real truth of things was that as he and Olivia's friendship seemed to be growing ever closer in the years that he had been there, his feelings for her had been growing stronger and he had begun to want more than a friendship between them, so much so he had thought that he might have been in with a chance of things changing between them after she and Cassidy had broken up, but no, instead she had found her way into Tucker's arms.

Plus ever since the case with the Catholic church, where the truth about her being with Tucker had come out and he had gone to 1PP to report their relationship and she had been temporarily transferred, ever since her return he just had a feeling that their relationship wasn't the same anymore, and that perhaps even if she did keep telling him every so often that she had forgiven him for doing what he did, there was that feeling that she hadn't truly forgiven him over it and because of her seeming to be keeping a distance between the two of them, he was doing the same thing and making that distance even wider.

In the end, as the conversation continued and she asked him to go round to hers one weekend, once this case was all over of course so that they could have a catch-up he could then see Noah as well, he agreed, partly from the guilt of not having seen the boy for a while and making Noah upset over it, especially as he never thought that he would ever get that close to a child, but somehow Noah had broken through his shell and he had to admit that perhaps he did love Noah just as much as he did Olivia.

As the two of them decided that they should go to bed, after what had ended up being a pleasant night of food, drink, and conversation, Rafael decided to be the gentleman and did say that he would be happy to take the couch if she wanted to take the bed, but she had just stared him with an incredulous look on her face and said: "We're both fully grown adults Rafa, I'm sure that we can trust each other to manage to sleep in the same bed for one night."

With that he gave in and agreed with her, as she then let him go and use the bathroom first, he went through to it with a small smile on his face as the thought entered his head that perhaps things might be beginning to thaw slightly between the two of them, seeing as she had just called him by her nickname for him in the "Rafa." Which was the first time in a while that she had called him that, as recently it had mostly been "Rafael" of just "Barba." 

While Olivia was having her turn in the bathroom, Rafael got into bed and turning on the light next to him on the nightstand, sat up propped against the pillows, and read the book that he had bought with him.

As Olivia came out of the bathroom and joined him in bed she told him that he could keep reading if he wanted as the light wouldn't disturb her, but he put the piece of paper that he was using as a bookmark into his book, put it down on the nightstand and as the two of them said "Goodnight" to one another, he clicked the light off plunging the two of them into the dark.

The next morning Olivia thought that she was the first one of them to wake up and was surprised to find that during the night, despite them having gone to sleep on their backs on the separate sides of the bed, they had ended up coming together and they were now on their sides and Rafael was spooning her from behind, and she found that she quite liked the feeling of being in his arms, especially with the way that he has got one arm tightly around her waist.

As she was enjoying the feeling in his arms, she so desperately wanted to move, but because of the way that he was breathing slowly and deeply, she thought that he was still fast asleep and didn't want to disturb him, so instead, she just remained there waiting for the alarm to go off enjoying hearing him breathing and the feel of his hot breath against her neck.

The more that Olivia thought as she laid there, the more she began pondering over the night before when the two of them were talking and recalled the moment when she noticed not only his hesitation but the way that his cheeks had flushed and the tips of his ears had gone very red, making her begin to wonder if he had lied to her with his excuses over not going to her apartment anymore, and was there something more going on with his excuses, that perhaps he had been jealous over her relationship with Ed after all.

With that she then began to think about whether or not she should think about telling him that she and Ed had ended it about a month ago or not, mostly because of Ed's retirement plans and that she should be thinking about it too, and there was no way that she wanted to give the job up, plus there was also the way that he had called one night to try and talk about things, and while she was distracted, Noah had found himself something to stand on and he had then proceeded to climb up on the side so that he could then try to get hold of the cookie jar and have one of them.

After that, she had avoided Ed's calls for a while until the two of them had finally called things quits with him coming to her apartment.

In some ways, she had wanted to tell Rafael the truth, especially as even though she had seen the end of her relationship coming, because of the way that the two of them had been so distant from one another, even when they went on the trip to Paris and with the way that he seemed to not want her to bring Noah with them so that the two of them could be alone together.

She was eventually bought out of her thoughts of how she did have to admit that she'd had feelings for Rafael for a very long time but didn't think that he'd had feelings for her too, so had of course gone into the relationships she had thought that he wasn't interested in her, as a voice said to her "I can hear you thinking."

As she then went to pull away from him, he surprised her by the way he used his arm around her waist to pull her back into him once more, along with giving her goosebumps as he then continued "So what had you so deep in thought?"

She just shrugged and then decided to take the bull by the horns as she answered "Just thinking a few things through and also wanted to say that if you were staying away because of Ed, you don't have to worry because we split up a while ago."

"What?"

"We split up, some of it was because he wants to retire and it just felt like he wanted me to do the same thing too, but I don't want to do be doing that quite yet, and I never really worked out how he felt about Noah, yes he was good with him, but after Paris, the distance between us seemed to grow wider, and that was before he began to talk about retiring, it just felt that while we were away he didn't want to have Noah around and that the trip should have just been the two of us."

He then squeezed her as he responded "I'm so sorry Liv." He then lets go of her and tells her to turn and face him before he continues "But why didn't you come to me? You know that I am here for you and always will be."

She scrubs a hand over her face as she answers "Believe me I wanted to so much, but there was still the Catholic church case hanging over us and then I wasn't sure if you approved of the relationship with Ed or if you were jealous of us, I know that I may things hard by keeping a distance from you, but you were doing the same thing too."

"I'm sorry I did that, and yes I suppose you could say that I was jealous of you, because I just wanted it to be me that was with you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way about me, and I didn't want to lose my best friend either."

As she runs her fingers down the side of his face, she smiles and says "You just should have moved a bit quicker and told me, because I wanted to be with you too and still do."

He smiles back at her and responds "You know I think that I might want that too, and I promise you that I will never ever hurt you or Noah, and if we want a weekend away or something like that and want to be alone, then I also promise that we will only organize something together."

With that, the two of them lean in closer to one another and finally share their first kiss, which as it continues ends up being interrupted by the alarm going off.

At first, with the alarm, Rafael tried hard to just reach over to the nightstand to turn it off but didn't succeed in doing it while their lips were still connected to each other, so in the end, they had to break apart so that Olivia was able to get at it and do it instead.

As they then both decided that they'd better get up and after telling Olivia that she could use the bathroom first, as he sat on the side of the bed and was watching her walk past he said "I promise you Olivia Benson that as soon as we get home again, I will take you out on a date."

She smiles back and responds "And I promise you, Rafa, that this time I will not turn you down."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Following the two of them getting together during their short trip away, Rafael and Olivia had now been together for just over a year and they were just about to celebrate their first Christmas in their new apartment.

When they first decided to move in together, they were all just going to move into Rafael's apartment, but then when Rafael had gone to see the owner of the building let him know about the changes that were going to be coming, Lee had told him that if he was interested he had got a bigger apartment in the building next door after they all looked at it their offer was accepted, and things also ended up becoming fortuitous because at the same time Lucy had been looking for a new place because of her building being knocked down, so Olivia and Rafael had offered her his apartment at a cheaper rate than she had been paying at her current one.

With the help that the squad had given them with the move, as they talked things over about what they were going to be doing for Christmas, Rafael and Olivia decided to make it a big celebration for their first Christmas living together, they would ask the squad to join them, along with Lucia, as she had said that she would have Noah for the night on Christmas Eve and the whole family would then spend Christmas Day together, although Rafael did say that because of it being their tradition to go to midnight mass together, he and Olivia would still join her for that so that now it would become their family tradition.

A few days before the big day itself, Rafael and Lucia managed to have lunch together, as he stepped into the restaurant where they were meeting, she was already there waiting for him and because he was on the phone with Olivia at the same time, Lucia caught the end of his conversation with him telling her that the warrants she had asked for had been signed off on, and that he had left them with Carmen for someone to go and get them, he hadn't taken them over to her because of having head out for the lunch with his mom, and he had just walked into the restaurant now, so Olivia then ended the call with "I love you."

His response was to say that he loved her too, noticing the smirk on Lucia's face as he sat down, he said "What is it?"

She smiled back at him and while taking his hand in hers she responded "It's good to see you so happy Rafi, as I never thought that I would ever see it happen to you or that I would ever have a grandchild in my life, but when are you going to make it all official and ask that girl to marry you?"

He sighs and answeres "Well, we have been talking about things and have been talking about getting the paperwork sorted out so that I can officially adopt Noah, and I suppose that it might make things go a little easier with all of that, but I don't want Liv to think that that is why I am doing it for."

"I don't think that she would ever think that because I can see that she is as much in love with you as you are with her." 

She then pauses, as she goes into her purse, where she pulls out a small ring box, which she places in his hand and then continues "I know that your Abuela would want you to have this, for when you are ready to ask her."

As he opens the box and is flooded with emotion as he looks at the ring, which had always been on the finger of a woman he had loved very much, before closing it and putting it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, as he only manages to mouth "Thank you" back to Lucia.

After that lunch with Lucia, he had things playing on his mind about he and Olivia getting married, and him proposing to her, which tended to come up mostly when he was on his own in private, when he would get the ring box out to look at the ring, in the hopes that it might bring him some inspiration.

In the end, that came to him when they were having the quiet time together when Noah had gone to Lucia's for the night on Christmas Eve, and the two of them were on their own.

For that night and after they had decided on having a more traditional Christmas dinner of turkey and the trimmings, he thought that for that night he might cook them both some traditional Cuban food and to do so he had made sure that he managed to get everything in order at the office that needed doing before he packed up for the holidays so that he could then leave the office early.

After doing that successfully, he was then alone in the apartment because of Olivia still being at the precinct and Lucia already having Noah for their day together, before he spent the night with her.

As time was getting closer to the time that Olivia should be home, everything was virtually ready and to go into the oven, so Rafael then got the bathroom ready so that she could then have a soak in the bath, while the food was cooking.

He then went into the bedroom and put the ring box into the pocket of the jeans that he was wearing, and as he put the meal into the oven while getting the other things to go with it on the hob, he hid the ring box in a drawer nearby so that it was ready for him to slip out of it before he then got on with dressing the dining table.

It was as he was doing the table when Olivia walked in the door, she sniffed and said "Wow, something smells good in here."

He looked up and smiled at her as he responded "It's all especially for you and to celebrate us getting some time to ourselves tonight."

"That sounds good, so what else have you got up your sleeve, counselor?"

He smiles and says "You'll just have to wait and find out what, but first of all everything will be a little while before it's ready, so you've got enough time to go and have a soak in the bath, which is just waiting for you."

She then goes up to him, puts her arms around his neck, and just kisses him lightly on the lips and thanks to him, before letting go and heads towards the bathroom.

While she was in the bath, Rafael went to check that everything was ok with their meal, but while he was in the kitchen he also sorted out a glass of wine and took it to her.

Once she came out of the bath and went into the bedroom, while she was drying herself off, Olivia was trying to work out what was going on with Rafael and what he may be up to, with doing all this cooking, plus getting the bath ready for her, but she was sure that she would be finding out soon enough.

Because of knowing that they'd be heading out later to meet up with Lucia and Noah for midnight mass, once she was dry, she was trying to make up her mind if she should just get dressed properly or if she should just put some sweats on and then change into what she was going to wear before they left but then decided that she was just going to put on what she was going to wear, later on, considering that she knew what Rafael was wearing, was what he'd got planned to wear.

As she then came out of the bedroom and walked into the lounge, she was very surprised to find it in darkness, other than the lighting coming from their Christmas tree.

She then made her way to the dining table, to find that it was now full of the food that Rafael had done, with the candles lit in the middle of the table.

As she got closer to the table, there was all of a sudden pop of a cork being released from the bottle, and as Rafael Came to join her at the table, he poured the champagne that he had just opened into the glasses.

Leaving his glass where it was and handed her glass to her as he then went down on one knee in front of her, pulling the ring box out of the pocket he had put it into from the drawer he had originally put it, while she had been in the bath.

As he then opened the box he said "Olivia, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and Noah, will you marry me?"

With some tears in her eyes, she answered "Yes Rafael I will marry you."

As he then took the ring out of the box, he slipped it onto her finger just before getting up from the floor, grabbing his glass and proposing a toast to one another, before sharing a celebratory kiss.

After breaking apart, he then surprised her once more by handing her the envelope that had also been sitting on the table.

As she opened it and then pulled out the papers that were inside of it, she gasped as she found it was the paperwork for them to begin everything that they needed to so that he could become Noah's father.

After that, they both sat at the table together and enjoyed their celebration meal together.

As they were in the car on their way to Lucia's, they talked about how they were going to be handling the announcement to both Lucia and of course Noah.

In the end, they decided that perhaps they should cost of all take Noah to one side and tell him the good news first, before they then told Lucia, for everyone else they would perhaps think about having a get together somewhere rather than thinking about having it at their place.

When they arrived at Lucia's they both ended up looking at each other, smiling and rolling their eyes at each other, as Noah stopped what he was doing while kneeling on the floor at the coffee table, yelling "Mommy, uncle Rafa I've missed you." Before running up to them and then hugging them both.

As Rafael put him back down again after their hug, he asked him if they could have a private word with him, as he then noticed the look on Lucia's face, he already guessed that she knew what it was going to be about, so as Noah then took them both to his bedroom and he was following just behind Olivia and Noah, they shared a knowing look between them.

When they got to the room and they both joined him sitting together on the bed before they had the chance to say anything, Noah said "You are not splitting up are you?"

As they both hugged him they both promised him that nothing like that was going to happen, but they did both have some good news for him.

With him looking at them expectantly, Rafael said "I asked your mom a very important question tonight because I asked her if she would be my wife, and she said yes."

As Noah then lept on him, throwing his arms around Rafael's neck, he responded excitedly "Are you now going to be my daddy?"

After disengaging his arms from around his neck slightly, so that he wasn't being strangled quite so much, Rafael answered "It does, that's if you would like me to be your daddy?"

"I would like that very much uncle Rafa."

After then having a little celebration with both Noah and Lucia they all headed for church and the service for midnight mass on the promise that they would all go back to hers on the day after Christmas day so that they could then celebrate the engagement together as a family.

As they all came out of the church at the end of the service, while Noah was walking with Lucia and talking quite animatedly about the service, Olivia and Rafael lagged slightly behind them as they walked hand in hand, hearing a sigh from her, Rafael asked her what it was, she smiled and squeezed his hand as she answered: "Thank you for making me so happy and thank you for making all of my wishes come true."


End file.
